<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Toys by Summershizzle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034594">Birthday Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summershizzle/pseuds/Summershizzle'>Summershizzle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Anal Play, M/M, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summershizzle/pseuds/Summershizzle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello and his boyfriend have a bit of fun with a couple of new toys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eric is an original character that I have written quite a bit about, but only on notebooks scattered around my house. He may make an appearance in more works here eventually, if I get around to breaking the epic long rambling stories into pieces suitable for posting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donatello crept into the bedroom silently, not wanting to wake Eric just yet. He set down his neatly-wrapped package beside the bed and turned to go. He stopped at the doorway as Eric stirred underneath the covers.</p><p>"Whatcha' doing, Don?" Eric asked sleepily.</p><p>Don turned to face his longtime friend and lover. "I was just bringing you your birthday present. You can open it later. Go back to sleep."</p><p>"No, c'mere, I'll open it now." Eric sat up, throwing the covers off and striding naked to the adjoining bathroom. "Wait here, I'll be right back."</p><p>Don shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed. Nervousness ran through him at the thought of what Eric would think of his present. He had ordered it online and had yet to see what the contents of the box actually looked like. He had wanted to see the items before he purchased them, but could never get up the nerve to actually go into a store like that, even in disguise. When they arrived, he was too anxious to even open the package. He was jolted out of his thoughts when the running water from the bathroom sink stopped and Eric walked out wiping his face with a hand cloth.</p><p>Eric grinned at Don as he tossed the cloth on the nightstand and picked up the package, sitting down beside him on the bed. Don watched his face as he opened the wrapping, waiting for signs of approval or disapproval. He held his breath as the last of the paper fell to the floor and the box was opened. Eric's face registered his surprise. He looked up to meet Don's gaze and smiled again. "You were pretty optimistic with this gift, ya know."</p><p>Don chuckled and blushed, not trusting his voice to say anything just yet. He felt the nervousness in his gut again. He was having a hard time keeping his thoughts away from Eric's body and knowing what the box held did little to deter those thoughts.</p><p>Eric picked up the two items  and let the packaging fall to the floor. He raised an eyebrow and gestured behind them to the bed, "So, you want to try these bad boys out?"</p><p>Don glanced at the items in question. The first was a long slender plastic tube, with multiple vibrations settings. The other one had been labeled as anal beads. He still wasn't too sure how the beads worked. He had done some "research" which consisted of visiting some rather unsavory and embarrassing websites and now had a general idea. He blushed again, remembering some of the pictures that had popped up on his computer screen.</p><p>Eric laughed at Don's expression. "Let's try this one on you," he said, holding up the vibrator.</p><p>Don nervously leaned away, "Um, actually I was hoping you'd go first."</p><p>"Awww, c'mon, babe, you like machines. You'll like this one, I guarantee you." Eric cajoled.</p><p>Don stubbornly shook his head no. "It's your gift, you get to go first."</p><p>Eric sighed, his dimples disappearing as his face turned to a pout. "Fine, have it your way. I go first with the beads, and then you get the dildo." He didn't wait for Don's protests this time. He slid over to him and placed the beads in his hand, before leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>Don's breath caught again, this time not from nervousness, but from a surge of lust. He dropped the beads on the bed and pushed Eric down onto the soft comforter, his mouth never leaving his lover's. From the moment he had first met Eric years ago, he had been enraptured by his smile, his charm and his charisma. Their kisses never failed to make his stomach flutter with need.</p><p>He pinned Eric underneath him on the bed and felt hands trailing down his arms and biceps. His muscles tensed as the fingers brushed across the grooves.  He knew it was only a matter of time before all of his inhibitions with these toys were quelled by the gentle touch of the beautiful man underneath him. Don moved away from him and picked up the beads. He straddled Eric's body and trailed the beads slowly across his upper chest. He twirled them around Eric's nipples before letting them stop at his abdomen. Eric sighed in satisfaction and closed his eyes, clearly anticipating where that toy was headed. Don leaned over and kissed the area the beads had just vacated. His tongue flicked Eric's nipple, teasing it into a hard nub. He moved his head over to the other one, lavishing it with his tongue before closing his mouth over it and sucking, causing it to tighten as well.</p><p>His mouth never leaving Eric's nipples, Don's fingers moved over the lower half of his body, gently caressing the warm skin. His fingers curled in the small amount of soft blonde hair that trailed from Eric's upper chest to his groin. Eric's abdominal muscles tensed as Don's hand grazed across them. A fire that was threatening to become an inferno raged in both of them as that hand continued its downward descent.</p><p>Don left the beads draped across his lower abdomen and moved down the bed. He grasped Eric by the ankles and pushed his legs up, bending them at the knees. His fingers caressed Eric's ankles as he moved into a sitting position between his legs. His tongue slowly trailed down the inside of Eric's right leg, stopping right before he reached the junction of his thighs. He then repeated the movement with the other leg, gently nipping at the tender hairless skin near his groin. He continued this slow teasing torture again and again, each time getting closer to the center of his lover's pleasure.</p><p>He started trailing the beads lower, letting their coolness come to rest on Eric's swollen cock. Don wrapped a section of the beads around the base of the shaft, letting the other half dangle over his balls. His hand wrapped around the beads and started lightly stroking. The friction of the beads against the skin heated both the toy and Eric's passion. Don could feel the hardness become even more rigid. Eric's hand wrapped around Don's and stroked with him. His eyes locked on Don's, telling him without words how much he longed for release.</p><p>Don leaned up to place a soft kiss on Eric's lips, then another on his neck. He moved back into his original position over Eric's cock, bending down to place a kiss on the hand that was surrounding his own. He gently nipped at it to get him to let go. Eric moved his hand out of the way and Don let go of his throbbing member as well. It was only seconds before a whisper of Don's breath danced across the head, replacing the loss of heat from his absent hand.</p><p>He placed his mouth over Eric's cock, tightening the beads around it at the same time. He used his tongue to work the toy up and down, massaging Eric with the firm beads and rolling them around the shaft.</p><p>"Damn, Donnie, how do you know to do that?" Eric breathed out huskily. "I didn't know they could be used like that."</p><p>Don chuckled with relief that his research and creative thinking had paid off. The sound sent vibrations down Eric's shaft. It pulsed in response, sending more blood to the head. Don pulled the beads from around Eric's cock and let them drop to the bed. He looked up to watch Eric's face as he gently pushed the saliva-moistened beads into his ass one by one, smiling at the half-glazed look of pleasure that covered the young man's eyes. When they were finally all in, he put his mouth back onto Eric's cock and started sucking again, this time using his tongue to trace circles up and down.</p><p>Eric's hands latched onto Don's head, pushing his mouth farther onto his cock. Don responded by tightening the pressure with his lips. His tongue grazed the tip of the cock, tracing around the edge and the tiny slit. His finger brushed the opening to Eric's ass, putting a little pressure to the bead at the end. Eric's hips lifted into Don's touch, the groan erupting from his throat confirming that the beads were pushing him close to the edge. Don pulled the first bead out slowly. Eric moaned loudly while his hands gripped Don's head a little tighter.</p><p>"Donnie, baby," Eric gasped, "I'm getting close."</p><p>Eric's body started shaking as Don tugged on the string, dislodging more beads. He could feel Eric's cock thickening inside his mouth. The last two beads slipped out as Eric came, forcefully. Eric's eyes remained closed for a long moment after his body finally stilled. Don dropped the beads on the floor and cupped Eric's face in his hands. His mouth descended onto his, tenderly brushing his lips with the tip of his tongue. Eric sighed and relaxed into the bed, his energy completely drained by the powerful orgasm. Don's hands gently traced the side of Eric's face and neck, calming him. Eric enjoyed the affectionate massage for just a moment before grinning up at Don and whispering, "Your turn."</p><p>Don smiled shyly and moved off of Eric. He watched with a small amount of trepidation as Eric moved to the edge of the bed. Eric picked up the vibrator and clicked it on and off, grinning seductively at him. Don leaned back against the headboard of the bed and watched as the vibrator was placed on the nightstand within easy reach. He watched as Eric moved steadily toward him, lowering his mouth to his. Don closed his eyes and felt himself relax as Eric's familiar tongue worked its way around his mouth. Those sweet lips blazed a path across his neck and shoulders then to the edges of his plastron, where he was the most sensitive. The warm tongue licked at the vulnerable skin on his side, drawing a gasp of agonized pleasure from Don's clenched lips. Don's hands were unable to keep still. They roamed over Eric's back and shoulders, twined in the hair at the nape of his neck, and traced over his jawline. Don settled his hands on the top of Eric's head and gently pushed, trying to get him to go lower. Eric worked his way slowly down Don's firm body, ignoring the insistent protests to his leisurely pace.</p><p>By the time his tongue and hands made it to Don's groin, Don's cock was almost painfully hard. With just a little encouragement from Eric's fingers, it dropped out of his shell and Eric leaned over it to tease it with his warm breath. His hand reached down to stroke Don's tail, using his nails to lightly scrape it. Eric's tongue darted out to lick the tip of the shaft, pushing the foreskin down with his fingers and lapping up the precome oozing from it. He raked his teeth across the head, nipping at the delicate skin.</p><p>Don pushed Eric's head down onto his cock with the hand that was still gripping the back of his head. Deep growls were erupting from Don's throat, his impatience making itself known. Eric sucked greedily, grasping the base with his hand and stroking roughly. Suddenly, Eric moved from him and grabbed the vibrator. He licked the toy, coating it with his saliva then tongued don's entrance, preparing him for it. Don was more than ready when Eric smoothly slipped it in. He slid it in and out gently at first to let Don get used to the feel, before turning it on low speed vibrate. Don immediately moaned and gripped the bedcovers with clenched fingers, his cock twitching in response. Eric pulled it completely out and grazed it across Don's tail, letting it brush against his entrance. This teasing aroused Don's hunger even more and his moan turned into a deep churr. </p><p>Eric placed his mouth back on Don's shaft as he turned the vibrator speed up a notch. Don could feel it brushing against his prostate and felt his orgasm rolling up. His nerves felt electrified and he could feel himself losing control. His hips thrust up against Eric's mouth, trying to get his cock even deeper inside. Eric thrust the vibrator further in, flush against Don's sensitive spot and closed his mouth tighter around his cock. He increased the speed of the vibrator once again and Don's entire body jerked as he reached his peak. </p><p>Eric swallowed Don's release, relishing the sharp taste he had come to love. He pulled the vibrator out and dropped it to the floor as he waited for Don to come crashing down from his euphoria.</p><p>"Oh my god," Don whispered, opening his eyes and looking into Eric's smiling expression. He pulled him down on top of him and hugged him tightly. "Damn, Eric," he murmured. "You were right, I did like it. Thank you."</p><p>Eric laughed softly into Don's neck, "No, thank you, for the wonderful birthday presents." He reached behind him and pulled the comforter over them, snuggling into Don's warmth. "I think my birthday appetite has just barely been quenched for the moment, though."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>